


Leaks Are for Geeks

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Spoilers, Vegetables, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach needs to pee badly while Shulk gets  eager to leak urgent news. And Greninja develops a love for leaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmmm..." Greninja stated as he was munching on some leaks, having found the vegetables in a plastic bag as he nodded his head. "This is delicious."

"Ugh!" Princess Peach Toadstool groaned as she dashed past the kitchen, really needing to pee as she frequently looked for the bathroom. "Oh, I gotta go!"

"Hey guys!" Shulk exclaimed as he bumped into Peach, knocking her down as he pumped his right fist. "I just heard that news got leaked!"

"Oy vey, not now Shulk!" Peach snapped as she sweated, feeling a tiny bit of a leak as she squeaked in horror, pushing Shulk out of the way as she kept on her search.

"So, what news leaked?" Greninja asked Shulk while he kept eating leaks.

"...The news that I have **for you** , big guy, is that _a plane crashed_ , WITH NO SURVIVORS!!" Shulk exclaimed as he raised his arms.

Greninja blinked as he munched on another leak, shaking his head. "What a story, Mark."

"Too many dumb in jokes for my liking." Dry Bowser pointed out as he was cleaning the walls, because even an undead member of society needed something to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Things in the Smash Mansion were going as you'd normally expect, and that was batshit insane, with Princess Peach still needing to pee as Shulk was revealing spoilers to everyone about things that should not be spoiled. All while Greninja was eating his greens, enjoying the grass type food despite his type weakness to it.

"Did you know that we're getting several new stages as DLC?" Shulk stated to the Animal Crossing villagers, who were playing around with each other.

The villagers blinked as they looked at each other, then turned to Shulk, shaking their heads in response, with Shulk leaving their room as he then bumped into Toadsworth, who was strolling around the mansion.

"Oh, I beg your pardon." Toadsworth stated as he adjusted his glases, glancing up at Shulk. "Have you seen Princess Toadstool? That girl has been running from me for some reason."

"Oh, Peach?" Shulk remarked as he glanced down at Toadsworth, placing his hands on his knees. "She's been needing to leak, or something. Speaking of leaks, I heard that they're bringing back old stages like Dreamland from Smash 64!"

"...and why are you telling me this, hmm?" Toadsworth asked as he eyed Shulk oddly.

"Because Shulk's been on a spoiling mood." Greninja pointed out as he walked by, with poor old Toadsworth confused.


End file.
